cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Huehueteotl/Apologize to Afif RIGHT NOW!!!
Proper Translated Version Siapa pun yang menulis komentar ini harus meminta maaf kepada Afif. Afif telah membuat beberapa suntingan termasuk yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah saya lihat. Karyanya mencapai kualitas tertinggi produksi di seluruh wiki selama tiga bulan terakhir. Selain memiliki nilai keseluruhan tertinggi, Afif juga telah benar-benar dikhususkan untuk membuat seperti wiki fantastis yang dia bisa dan selalu menempatkan sebagainya upaya terbaiknya. Hal ini sangat mengesankan karena kualitas keseluruhan artikel nya lebih baik daripada apa yang pernah dilakukan orang lain di wiki. Afif membuat wiki ini menakjubkan seperti dia bisa membuat, selalu melakukan yang lebih baik daripada orang lain. Kerja keras dan dedikasi yang ditunjukkan oleh Afif telah disebutkan oleh administrator dan editor lain. Kita semua melihat antusiasme dan upaya ekstra ia telah dimasukkan ke dalam bulan-bulan terakhir. Terima kasih, Afif, karena Anda memberikan kontribusi yang signifikan ke wiki sukses kami. Kami melaksanakan rekomendasi Anda untuk artikel baru dan berharap bahwa ini akan membantu Anda untuk mempertahankan kinerja yang sangat baik. Anda adalah orang terbaik yang pernah pernah membantu wiki.Aku merasa malu dan jijik oleh siapa saja mengkritik keterampilan tata bahasa Afif memiliki, karena dia baik dengan tata bahasa. Semua orang membuat kesalahan tata bahasa dan mereka dapat dengan mudah diperbaiki dengan Somarinoa, beacuse itulah yang ia bagi. Kesalahan tata bahasa Somarinoa memperbaiki semua orang, jadi critizizing someones ERROR perlu dan ofensif. Afif adalah pahlawan dan layak untuk diperlakukan seperti satu. Kita semua layak untuk memberinya menghormati dan menghargai semua pekerjaan yang telah dilakukan untuk meningkatkan wiki ini. Afif mengagumkan!!! Inggris Versi Whoever wrote these comments needs to apologize to Afif. Afif has made some of the most amazing edits I've ever seen. Afif's work achieved the highest quality production of the whole wiki during the last three last month. In addition to having the highest overall score, Afif has also been truely devoted to the wiki making the wiki as fantastic as it can be and always putting forth his best effort. This is particularly impressive since our overall quality of his articles are better than anything anyone else on the wiki has ever done. The diligence and dedication demonstrated by Afif have been mentioned by the administrators and other editors. We have all noticed the enthusiasm and extra effort he has put in these last months. Thank you, Afif, for your significant contribution to our wiki's success. We are implementing your recommendations for new articles and hope that it will help you to maintain the same excellent performance. You are the best editor this wiki has ever seen. I am ashamed and disgusted by whoever criticized Afif's excellent grammar abilities. Everyone makes grammar mistakes and they can be easily fixed by Somarinoa, cuz that's what he does. Somarinoa fixes all grammar mistakes, so critizizing someones MISTAKE isn't unnecessary and offensive. Afif is a hero and deserves to be treated like one. We all deserve to give him our respect and appreciate all the work his has done to improve this wiki. Afif Rules!!!! Category:Blog posts